parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spyro Pan part 5 - Spyro teaches the Children how to Fly/"You Can Fly"
Jenny/Wendy: But Spyro, how do we get to Neverland? *Spyro/Peter Pan: Fly, of course! *Jenny/Wendy: Fly? *Spyro/Peter Pan: It's Easy! All you have to do is to... is to... is to... ah! That's funny! *Jenny/Wendy: What's the matter? Don't you know? *Spyro/Peter Pan: Oh sure, it's.. It's just that I never thought about it before. Say, that's it! You think of a wonderful thought! *Jenny/Wendy and Lewis/John: Any happy little thought? *Spyro/Peter Pan: Uh-Huh! *Jenny/Wendy: Like toys at Christmas, *Lewis/John: Sleighbells? Snow? *Spyro/Peter Pan: Yep! Watch me now! Here I go! (Spyro flies around the room) *Spyro/Peter Pan: It's easier than pie! *Jenny/Wendy: He can fly! *Lewis/John: He can fly! *Tuck/Michael: He flew! *Spyro/Peter Pan: Now you try! *Jenny/Wendy: I'll think of mermaid lagoon. (sighs) Underneath the magical moon. *Lewis/John: I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave! *Tuck/Michael: I'll think I'm a Skylands brave! *Spyro/Peter Pan: Now everybody try! (Spyro takes Jenny's and Lewis' hands while Jenny and Lewis takes Tuck's hands, and all three were ready to fly) *Spyro/Peter Pan, Jenny/Wendy, Lewis/John, Tuck/Michael: One, Two, Three! *Jenny/WendyLewis/John and Tuck/Michael: We can fly! We can fly! We can fly! (The siblings suddenly fall on a bed, and Cynder laughs at it) *Spyro/Peter Pan: This won't do. What's the matter with you? All it takes is faith and trust.. Oh! And something i forgot; dust! *Jenny/Wendy and Lewis/John: Dust? *Tuck/Michael:Dust? (As soon as Cynder heard it, she tries to fly away, but Spyro grabs her) *Spyro/Peter Pan: Yep! Just a little bit of dragoness dust. (And he pats Scratte on the back, letting dragoness dust fall on the children as Jenny smiles. Tuck covers his head while Lewis looks at it in awe.) *Spyro/Peter Pan: Now, think of the happiest things! It's the same as having wings! *Jenny/Wendy: Let's all try it just once more! *Lewis/John: Look! We're rising off the floor! *Tuck/Michael: Jiminy! *Jenny/Wendy: Oh my! We can fly! *Spyro/Peter Pan: You can fly! *Jenny/Wendy, Lewis/John, and Tuc/Michael: We can fly! *Spyro/Peter Pan: Come on everybody! Here we go! (Rita and Runt wake up) *Spyro/Peter Pan: Off to Neverland! (As soon as Rita and Runt saw the three kids fly out of the window, the two pets were surprised) *'Chorus': Think of the Wonderful thoughts! Any Merry little thoughts (Tuck flies out with his bear, and Cynder stands by the open window, looking jealous.) *'Male Chorus': Think of Christmas Think of snow Think of sleigh bells Off you go Like reindeer in the sky! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly *'Female Chorus': Think of the happiest things It's the same as having wings *'Male Chorus': Take the path that moonbean make *'Female Chorus': If the moon is still awake *'Chorus': You'll see it wink its eye! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly male chorus: ''Up you go with a heigh and ho'' to the stars beyond the blue chorus: ''There's a Neverland waiting for you weere all your happy dreams come true Every dream that you dream wil come true'' (Seeing Rita and Runt, Tuck spotted Cynder grabbed her, and sprinkled her on Rita and Runt, but beause of the ropes, they couldn't come with them) *Tuck/Michael: Come on, Rita and Runt! (Rita and Rurnt waves goodbye to the kids) male chorus: When there's a smile in your heart, there's no better time to start Think of all the joy you find female chorus: When you leave the world behind chorus: and bid your cares goodbye You can fly you can fly you can fly you can fly you can fly (They soon landed on the Big Ben) *Spyro/Peter Pan: There it is, Jenny! Second Star to the right and straight on till morn! (the four kids takes each others and and flies to the second star) chorus: When there's a smile in your heart there's no better time to start think of all the joy you find when you leave the world behind and bid your cares goodbye you can fly you can fly you can fly you can fly YOU CAN FLY! (Spyro, Cynder, Jenny, Lewis and Tuck fly to the second star to the right) Category:SpyroRockz Category:Peter Pan Parts